Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: Alejandro is a stray cat who is in love with Lovina, a fancy cat, will he be able to win his little tsundere cat? (One-shot, Nyo!semineko!talia, Songfic based on "it's a wonderful cat's life" by Kagamine Len and Gumi)


Yay more RomaMex ouo but in this case using neko!nyo!talia OuO, this was originally a FrUk, but it didn't fit e_e, I'm gonna use another song for FrUk

Disclaimers  
Nyo!semiNeko!Romano and Hetalia is Hima-papa's property  
Nyo!semiNeko!Mexico is my property~  
well enjoy!

* * *

Alejandro's P.O.V

_What a cute young lady we have here!_  
_Your pure white fur is so lovely and superb!_  
_In this night with such a beautiful moon,_  
_would you like to play together with me?_

I knocked her window, smiling stupidly, oh she was so beautiful, with white fur, even if she is a tsundere, she is amazing. she opened it

"Hello again Lovina!" I smirked at seeing her roll her eyes

"Ciao bastardo..." she huffed

I entered to her house, looking around and sitting

"Well well, the night is young would you like to come with me to play?" I asked cheerfully

"No, I'll stay here" she looked away

_A cat can only live once,_  
_so it's all about having fun._

"But why? we are cats! you can escape and return the next day! what's life without fun?"

I saw her touching her collar, maybe that was the cause?

_Shall I tear that collar around your neck_  
_to pieces with my teeth?_

"Is it the collar? are you tied here? I can free you!" I started biting it, but Lovina slapped me hard, making me fall

"STAY AWAY, YOU STUPID STRAY CAT!" she yelled at me

I got up and chuckled

_Being a stray is the best! Meow meow meow _  
_I steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons,_  
_and look down on the working humans from the roof,_  
_where I doze off into a light nap._

"Oh but being like me is so awesome nya! yesterday I stole a fish and I like to chase pigeons!"

I lay on her bed smiling widely

"If you are free you can just sleep all day on roofs, while the humans work, isn't that great?"

"GET OFF MY BED, YOU'LL DIRTY IT!"

_You should be free, too. Meow meow meow _  
_I'll also introduce some great buddies to you._  
_Come now, open up that window,_  
_and leap right out!_

"So tense, nya? you really should come with me, I'll even show you Daniel and Julchen, my friends!"

She sighed

"I don't wish to meet your stupid friends..."

"Not true! you do want! please just open the window, and come with me!"

I took her hand gently, making her blush

Lovina's P.O.V

_What a willful Mr. Stray we have here!_  
_Only your eyes are sparkling in the darkness._  
_You sure know how to talk with that mouth,_  
_but I am not a dumb lady._

"You are really trying to make me go with you, Mr. Stray, you always come here stalking me, yes I notice your shiny eyes in the window"

"And you always open in for me! that's something"

"Not that your words are bad, well they are, I'm not dumb you know?"

I turned around, stroking my collar

_A cat can only live once,_  
_so that's why I am being kept as a pet._  
_Do you even have the faintest idea_  
_how much the collar of this brand costs?_

"You only live once, that's why I'm being kept as a pet, there are many risks, I can get hurt..."

I looked back at him pointing at my collar

"Do you even know what brand is this? so don't you dare touch it again!"

"Brand? is that tasty?" He tilted his head

What a stupid cat...

_I am graceful. Meow meow meow _  
_I eat delicious meals and sleep on a fluffy bed._  
_Although I slightly dislike water,_  
_I still take a shower everyday._

"I'm elegant, nya, I eat delicious meals and my bed is bery comfortable, things I wouldn't have if I went with you"

"Who needs that" he huffed

"I don't like water but I get a bath every day"

Alejandro smelled me

"oh it's true! you smell like flowers~" he smiled

_Compared to me, meow meow meow _  
_from whom can you seek protection?_  
_Tomorrow, just maybe,_  
_you could be run over by a car!_

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE POINT!" I yelled at him

"Compare your self to me, no one protects you, tomorrow you can get hit by a car! nya"

He looked down in horror

"Well that actually would be good" I rolled my eyes

"HEY!" he cried

Normal P.O.V

_Your assertive sassiness is charming, too._  
_I'm beginning to take a liking to you._

"You're mean with me, and so sassy too, sabes, me gus...TE AMO!" Alejandro clapped his hands together

_Oh my, how blunt, but what you're doing_  
_will not be able to move my heart._

Lovina chuckled

"How sincere, but it'll take a lot of work to win my heart..."

Alejandro's P.O.V

_My dream, meow meow meow _  
_is to leap out of this town eventually,_  
_journey to the distant Northern land,_  
_and watch the aurora lights there._

He looked down

"Lovina, you know, my dream is to run away from this town nya, to go away to a country in the north, and watch the aurora lights there"

I saw lovina smile faintly

_If you, meow meow meow _  
_could be there with me, it'd be wonderful._  
_But I guess it will never happen..._

"If you where there with me, I'd be really happy nya, but I guess you'll never accept...since it is impossible..."

Lovina's P.O.V

_My way of living, meow meow meow _  
_cannot be changed so easily._  
_Besides, I simply do not have the heart_  
_to abandon the girl who keeps me as her pet._

"I know you are trying to make me escape again, but I have a way of living and I can't change it nya"

I turned around again

"Also, I can't abandon the brunette girl who takes care of me, it would make her very sad"

_I'm still talking, meow meow meow _  
_are you already leaving? Com'on, Wait!_  
_Please feel free to visit me again tomorrow._  
_I will be waiting..._

I looked at him, he started leaving, looking down

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I ran towards him, placing a hand in his shoulder, making him look at me

"wait...You can come again tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you here"

I looked away blushing darkly, actually he was very charming

"I KNEW YOU LIKED ME" he hugged me tightly, I pushed him away

"I DON'T! LET GO OF ME! IDIOTA"

"OH YOUR TSUNDERENESS IS SO ADORABLE"

~The end~


End file.
